


Cruel Mistress Time

by LtLime23



Series: Perfect 100's [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Written for the MEFFW 100 Word Drabble challenge July '17Prompt: Light Years Apart





	Cruel Mistress Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MEFFW 100 Word Drabble challenge July '17
> 
> Prompt: Light Years Apart

Shepard sat facing Liara, she’d long gone deaf to the words being spoken. Suddenly the light and airy surroundings of Illium felt claustrophobic and oppressive, she fingered the collar of her armour desperately trying to ease the rising panic.

The kiss lured her into the gaping abyss, tugged at her limbs, clinging loneliness, desolate, the ragged breath of emptiness filling her lungs. She almost laughed with the bitter irony, her need for Liara had consumed her thoughts with a hunger that couldn’t be sated, it was feral, raw.

Distance and time a cruel mistress, inches from each other, light-years apart.


End file.
